Que Hago Yo?
by Trisha23
Summary: La vida y pensamientos de Ginny despues de 1 año de la partida de Harry a la busqueda de los horrocruxes, songfic de la cancion de HaAsh del mismo nombre.


**Que Hago Yo?**

Hola a todos un saludo desde Guadalajara México, y gracias por interesarse en mi trabajo, este es un songfic inspirado en la canción de "Que Hago Yo?" de HaAsh, y trata de la vida y los pensamientos de Ginny después de 1 año de la partida de Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

* * *

Ese día, cuando te vi por primera vez en la estación de King Cross se convirtió en el mas memorable de mi vida hasta ese momento, tu estabas en ese tren, que te llevaría lejos, lejos de mi, como era posible sentir algo semejante, fue tan solo una mirada, y aunque era muy pequeña supe desde ese momento que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro.

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_Como un aire encantador_

Si supieras lo que sentía cada vez que estabas cerca de mi, mis fuerzas flaqueaban, el aire se volvía mas ligero y todo tenia mas color, me volvía una tonta y me enfadaba el hecho de pensar que tenias ese poder sobre mi.

_Liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón_

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas_

_Creí en tu intención_

Yo sabía que no podíamos estar juntos hasta que la guerra terminara, pero aun así me duele tanto tu partida.

_Dime que hago yo?_

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo?_

Recuerdo aquel día; el día que marco nuestras vidas, fui tan feliz, todos estallaban de euforia, habíamos ganado la copa, pero a mi algo me falta…, alguien…, no estaba completa… y de pronto ahí estabas, de pie frente a mi a solo unos metros de distancia; comencé a caminar y el mundo se detuvo, solo éramos tu y yo, lo que sucedió después es indescriptible; no puedo decir cuanto tiempo duro, pero ha sido maravilloso, nos fundimos en ese dulce y calido beso en donde tus labios me llenaron hasta lo mas profundo, nunca creí que fuera capaz de experimentar algo parecido, cuando tus brazos me rodearon sentí que nada ni nadie podría separarnos, y deseé que ese momento nunca terminara.

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

Nada podría prepararnos para lo que vendría después. Por qué la felicidad tenia que durar tan poco tiempo?... Por qué tenias que ser el elegido?... Por qué te amo tanto?...

Me explicaste que debías continuar tu solo lo que otros habían comenzado, yo quería ir contigo, luchar a tu lado y defender nuestro amor, pero no me lo permitiste, se que solo querías protegerme, pero nunca pensaste en el sufrimiento que viviría por no tenerte y la angustia al conocer los peligros que te aguardaban.

Yo solo quería que nos uniéramos en un abrazo eterno y escapar, escondernos del mundo, en donde tú me protegieras envolviéndome en tus brazos y yo tenerte a ti, protegidos por nuestro amor.

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo?_

Cuando arriesgamos nuestras vidas por vernos tan solo unos momentos, es como una espada de dos filos que atraviesa mi corazón ya que vuelvo a la vida por unos instantes, en donde tu calor me libera y vuelvo a respirar, pero cuando llega el momento de separarnos es una agonía, vuelvo a morir.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_Te abrazo al esconder_

_Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer_

Que saben de nuestro amor, todos dicen que es solo un capricho mío, que solo fue una ilusión y continué con mi vida.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_Que antes de ti no era igual_

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido_

_Antes de ti no sabia amar_

Y ahora te pregunto, cómo pudiste lastimarme tan profundo, me prometiste que todo iba a mejorar, que estaríamos juntos hasta la eternidad, pero me mentiste, y me duele tanto, porque no volviste, porque me dejaste sola…

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo?_

Pero debo ser fuerte, debo soportar todo este dolor que me consume y no derrumbarme, se que yo era tu fuerza y tu razón de vivir, tu me lo dijiste antes de tu partida, pero eso no fue suficiente, luchaste hasta dar tu vida por salvarnos, por salvarme, y lo lograste, y ahora debo dejar de esperarte, se que algún día volveremos a estar juntos y podremos ser felices y continuar nuestra historia.

Debo ser fuerte por nuestra hija, si, nuestra hija, a la que le diste un mejor futuro, y aunque no la veas crecer, ella sabrá de ti y lo que hiciste por el mundo, y se que nuestro amor volverá a unirnos algún día.

_Que hago con msi labios si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo?_

* * *

Final alternativo para los que son muy sentimentales como yo, no estaba segura si ponerlo o no, pero bueno aquí les va, solo cambian los últimos dos párrafos.

Pero debo ser fuerte….por tí, debo soportar todo este dolor, que convierte mis días en estampas descoloridas y este vacío que me llena por las noches, se que soy tu fuerza y deseo de vivir, tu me lo dijiste; se que algún día todo terminara y volverás a mi lado, podremos ser felices y continuaremos nuestra historia sin que nada ni nadie lo pueda impedir…..nuestra hija me recuerda que debo ser fuerte… si, nuestra hija, se que nuestro amor lograra traerte de vuelta, se que pronto regresaras, ten la seguridad que estaremos esperándote.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer songfic, y para serles sincera no me esperaba ese final, me sorprendí yo misma, que se la pasen bien, y les agradecería mucho si me dejan un review, no les cuesta mucho solo dar clic en donde dice Go, con que me digan –Me gusto- o –Sigue escribiendo- o –No me gusto- con eso es suficiente. Adios! 


End file.
